1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and more particularly to a releasable wheel assembly for golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,946, entitled "RELEASABLE WHEEL ASSEMBLY FOR GOLF CART". The structure of this patent is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 herein and comprises a frame member 4 including an opening 41 formed therein for receiving a pressing mechanism 5. The mechanism 5 includes a knob 51 having an extension 52 extended inwards of the opening 41. A spring 54 biases the knob 51 outward of the opening 41. A wheel member 3 includes a rod 31 extended therefrom for engaging with an aperture 42 of the frame member 4. The rod 31 includes an annular groove 311 for engaging with an orifice 53 of the extension 52. The rod 31 is secured in the aperture 42 when the knob 51 is biased outward by the spring 54, best shown in FIG. 2. However, when the knob 51 is depressed inwards of the opening 41, the rod 31 may be disengaged from the orifice 53 such that the wheel member 3 may be easily disengaged from the frame member 4. The wheel assembly includes a complicated configuration that is adverse for manufacturing and assembling purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional golf cart wheel assemblies.